1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body, and more particularly to a vehicle body for a wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, a scooter or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle body for a wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, a scooter or the like, comprises a front frame, and a rear frame attached to the front frame. However, the rear frame is attached to the front frame by soldering, so that the vehicle body is not assembled easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the vehicle body, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the rear frame is attached to the front frame by soldering, so that the rear frame is not combined with the front frame rigidly and stably, thereby decreasing stability of the vehicle body.